Naruto Mega Jurasic
by blacking
Summary: Bien en primera solo es una propuesta, naruto ha despertado uno de sus rasgos sanguíneos el cual es la invocación más antigua y una de las primeras en existir incluso más antigua que el mismísimo ridoku sennin
1. prologo

Naruto al no encontrar a quien lo entrenara ya que kurenai, su querida kurenai_oneesan tenía que entrenar a sino ya que era su sensei, hebi_hime (anko) tenía informes atrasados que tenía que entregar, y su propio sensei le dijo que no molestara ya que tenía que entrenar con sasuke, y en su desesperación termino asediando a ser entrenado por un pervertido que encontró en las termales intentando espiar en el lado de mujeres.

Lo que nos trae a nuestra situación actual, naruto fallar al intenta invocar a un sapo "decente", fue lanzado a un barranco piensa que está perdido pero, este instintivamente ase otro patrón de sellos y logra invocar algo más…

Al despejarse la capa de humo logra ver lo que invoco pero este no era un sapo, su piel era de coloridas escamosas, garras afiladas con un pico largo y afilado, en sus brazos se extendían unas largas y membranosas alas pero este carecía de cola

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía o lo que estaba sintiendo ya que él estaba en la espalda de aquella vestía mientras este aleteaba manteniendo el vuelo, desde muy pequeño le llamaban la atención estos ancestrales seres incluso los museos que mostraban a estos seres extintos, extintos? si lo estaban como era que estaba sobre su espalda o mejor dicho porque estaba en su espalda?, se suponía que tenía que invocar a un sapo y no a este extinto ser

Este se volteó a verlo lo cual causo un sudor frio pasara por la espalda del rubio ya que tenía entendido que muchos de estos seres eran carnívoros, pero en su expresión seria del ser vio algo muy extraño este le sonreía, le sonreía amigablemente asta incluso podía decir que maternalmente, rápidamente este contrajo sus alas y se dejó caer en picada ocasionando que naruto gritara mientras se aferraba a su espalda usando mucho más chacra de lo habitual lo cual ocasiono que fuera más rápido sin darse cuenta de ello

Ya estando muy cerca del fondo logro ver un gran rio de aguas turbias (salvajes, rápido etc.,) y antes de que chocaran este abrió sus alas logrando estabilizarse y volar sobre el rio mientras con la punta del ala tocara el agua mientras esquivaba las formaciones rocosas que aparecían frente a ellos y rápidamente voló hacia riba mientras naruto reía al sentir el aire golpeándole la cara

=en la superficie=

Fuera del barranco se podía ver a un hombre recostado en un árbol leyendo un libro de pasta naranja esperando a que su recién arrojado aprendiz saliera del barranco montado sobre la espalda de uno de los sapos gigantes, a lo lejos se oyó la risa de su aprendiz, lo cual ocasiono que pensara que por fin lo lograra y que venía sobre la espalda de algún sapo, pero al asomarse al acandilado...

Una gran bestia alada salió disparado casi arrancándole la cabeza por la velocidad que llevaba, haciendo que quedara con los ojos abiertos como platos viendo aquel ser alado

El ser alado sobre volaba la aldea, ocasionando que todas las personas gritaran y muchos jounins y anbus se posicionaban en los tejados listos para el ataque pero para su sorpresa vieron como este desaparecía en una bola de humo junto con su jinete

Bien esta es mi nueva propuesta, "Naruto Mega jurasic", bien la cosa esta más o menos así naruto no podía invocar sapos ya que él ya tenía un contrato que desciende sanguíneamente obviamente de su madre, realmente sería un Crossovermasivo ya que realmente no me parece muy coherente lo de las dino cartas y sus poderes así que serían integrados personajes de otras animes como digimon y pokemon para que fueran más fuertes, bien por si las dudas; las demás invocaciones reptilitas vendrían siendo descendientes de este por así decirlo este sería el clan de invocación original

Clanes descendientes;

-tortuga

-camaleón

-serpiente

-salamandra

-cómodo


	2. Cap 1 el rugido prehistórico parte 1

Nota aclaratoria del autor; naruto ni dino king me pertenecen ya que si lo fuera no pondría tanto relleno en naruto, como siempre este fic es de y para fans del anime y de los fic

Capítulo 1; el rugido prehistórico parte 1

A pasado un mes desde que los candidatos a chunin salieron del bosque de la muerte y justo hoy en el estadio de la aldea se llevaría a cabo la última prueba de ascenso a chunin, pero avía ciertas complicaciones.

Las cual era que faltaban 2 participantes de la prueba, estos eran uchia sasuke y uzumaki naruto quien este último había desaparecido al terminar la segunda prueba, lo cual nos traía a la actuales circunstancias;

=entre el público=

-ese idiota no ha llegado, sabía que se acobardaría, no se compara con mi sasuke_kun- decía cierta peli rosada entre el Público que veía al palco de participantes

-…, si tienes razón-contesto un poco cortada y decepcionada la rubia a su derecha quien tenía una mirada triste que avía sido notada por la peli rozada

-'naruto_kun, donde estas'-Pensaba cierta castaña vestida de ropas orientales sentada no muy lejos de la joven peligrosa y rubia

-'no puedo creer que nadie se oiga dado cuenta de él'-pensó alegremente una chica de ojos púrpuras y de cabello rojo-rosado en 2 chongos alborotados y unas gafas rosas en su frente quien veía todo muy divertido

=palco de jounins=

En el palco se podían oír los comentarios de estos

-estúpido demonio sabía que no podría ganar-...-era obvio que no vendría, es más se lo debería de dar a danzo para volverlo un simple arma-...-esa asqueroso crio debería ser ejecutado-estos y más eran los comentarios que se oían en el palco exclusivo de jounins, sin darse cuenta como cierta pelinegra de cabella ondulado y ojos rojos les oía mientras apretaba sus puños y ocupaba todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para no matarlos, pero esto fue visto por cierta peli purpura que estaba a su lado

-oye tranquila kurenai, sabes que la mayoría son unos bakas que no saben distinguir una jaula del enjaulado-decía está tratando de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga

-'maldita sea, por favor naru-chan aparece no les des gusto a todos estos estúpidos, si me hubiera enterado antes de que shino seria entrenado por su padre para ayudarme a entrenarte naru_chan'-eran los pensamientos de la azabache que solo podía ver a la arena del estadio con preocupación

=flach back=

En el campo de entrenamiento 14 se podía ver a la azabache de vestido de vendas sentada en un tronco, mientras que frente a ella se podía ver a un chico de no más de 12 años de piel clara de cabello castaño con su banda de la aldea en su frente y unas gafas de negras redondas que no dejaban ver sus ojos y una gabardina gris clara que con un largo cuello parado que cubría su boca

-déjame entender, le pediste a tu padre que te entrenara en lugar de a mí,...-pregunto amablemente la azabache recibiendo una asentimiento de cabeza como afirmación-por qué piensas que no puedo ayudarte-grito esta cabreada por lo "dicho" asiendo que el sombrío chico se asustara

-si pero por favor no se ponga así, lo hice ya para ayudar a un amigo-dijo este intentando calmar a su sensei ya que no quería recibir los castigos que le daba a su compañero de equipo cuando la llamaba perra, o le tocaba su parte posterior (si hablo de kiba)-vera logre enterarme que kakashi-sensei entrenaría solamente a sasuke, y me pareció buena idea que usted le entrenara-dijo este mostrando una sincera expresión de camarería y amistad

-ya veo, tú y el eran muy buenos amigos en la academia junto con shikamaru y kiba no es así,-pregunto esta recibiendo otro movimiento de cabeza-bien solo por eso te perdonare del correctivo número 13-dijo la oji roja con una sonrisa angelical lo que ocasionó que temblaran las rodillas del joven aburame

=/una hora después oficina del hokage/=

-como que desapareció naruto-grito la azabache asiendo que los vidrios de la oficina se rompieran mientras el hokage temblaba como gelatina detrás de su escritorio

-veras el desapareció tras ver una extraña invocación surcara los suelos de la aldea-dijo seria mente

-que, me está tratando de decir que naruto fue secuestrado por otra aldea con una invocación y no a echo nada-le grito en la cara al hokage pero este ni se inmutó

-no exactamente, ya que un jounin vio como esta tenía una banda de nuestra aldea en el cuello-dijo como si nada el viejo

-que quiere decir, que hay un traidor en la aldea-pregunto confundida la kunoichi

-no, ya que nadie vivo tiene esa invocación-dijo el viejo hokage con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que sin duda esto era una gran acontecimiento-esta invocación era de ella-

=flach back fin =

-'por favor perdóname, pero espero que esto sea para bien'/naruto -dijo casi inaudible la azabache

=palco de participantes=

Mientras en el área de participantes donde los comentarios no eran muy diferentes a la de la audiencia del estadio

-'donde estará naruto, que problemático'-pensaba cierto Nara que veía con cara de aburrimiento

-es inusual que no se presente a una pelea aunque claro el jamás ha podido despertar temprano-decía cierto peli castaño de lentes oscuros y un curioso zumbido alrededor suyo

-'donde esta ese gaki rubio quería ver su cara cuando lo capturáramos y lo usáramos para renacer el clan uzumaki en zuna'-pensaba cierto pelirrojo con mirada psicópata y un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas

-que pasen a la siguiente pelea-gritaba un joven que bestia un mameluco café y cara pintada

=arena del estadio=

-ja ese cobarde entiendo que soy superior a él y que en contra del destino nadie puede ir-decía cierto engreído y antipático hyuga

-bueno será mejor que sigamos con la siguiente peleas-decía el moderador de la tercera parte-ya que el participante uzumaki naruto no se presentó será descalificado y neji hyuga es el ven…-

-de que hablan si yo estoy aquí esperándolos-dijo una voz detrás del jounin

-pero en qué momento llegaste naruto- pregunto el castaño sorprendido por haberlo percibido, pero recuperándose rápidamente continuo-bien como ya estamos listos podemos continuar la primera pelea será entre uzumaki naruto contra hyuga neji- mientras levantaba su mano derecha y dejarla caer rápidamente mientras gritaba

-Hajimaru-

-valla pensé que te habías acordado-dijo neji mientras activaba su biakugan y veía como naruto parecía tener un Henge y abajo de este parecía una armadura-ja aunque tengas oculta esa armadura bajo un Henge puedo verlo tan claro como el agua, además aunque no esté prohibido ocupar armaduras de combate mi Jūken lo destruirá así que ahora te la vergüenza y vete-dijo neji engreídamente quien recibió solo una sonrisa de naruto asiéndolo enojar

Rápidamente se lanzó sobre el con su Jūken a los puntos de precio de naruto quien no pudo bloquearlos y fue lanzado a la pared enterándolo mientras cientos de golpes caían sobre el enterándolo más en el muro y de un salto se alejó de él pero al momento de caer de pie este se arrodillo mientras se agarraba sus manos.

Neji al posar sus ojos en sus manos vio como estas estaban rojos casi como si le fueran explotar, el jounin al ver a naruto enterado en la pared procedió a declarar al ganador

-el ganador de este combate es ne-pero antes de que terminara un ruido llamo su atención, al posar su vista de donde venía el ruido vio como naruto estaba saliendo de la pared como si nada-ah, naruto puedes continuar-pregunto este como viendo como salía del boquete con su forma

-mmm..., de que habla Genma-sensei esta pelea acaba de empezar-dijo mientras se posicionaba en su usual pose de pelea, pero en la mente de neji surgían una serie de preguntas

-'cómo es posible, yo lo golpee con mi Jūken pero parece como si no le hubiera hecho nada, y por qué sentí como si golpeara un bloque de hierro'-pensaba el genio hyuga levantándose mientras se colocaba en la posición de pelea de su clan, pero solo vio como naruto su cuerpo brillo en una tonalidad oscura y desaparecía frente a sus ojos pero su Byakugan no lo localizaba pero de repente recibió un potente golpe en su mentón que lo elevó y una patada en su esto mago que lo lanzo a un muro pero antes de que chocara contra el muro otra patada lo lanzo de vuelta

-que pasa neji, no me puedes ver, que acaso tu preciado Byakugan no me ve,-dijo una voz detrás de él, neji por instinto lanzo un kunai asía atrás pero este quedo suspendido en el aire lo cual lo dejo perplejo y no solo a él sino también a la audiencia

=en el publico=

-cómo es que ese baka a echo eso-dijo sorprendida la peli rosada

-jajajajajaja-rio abiertamente la rubia alado de ella llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-de que te ríes ino_cerda-pregunto enfadada la peli rosada al no entender la risa de su amiga

-se te olvida que él es "El Ninja Número Uno Hiperactivo Cabeza Hueca, capas de sorprender a cualquiera"-contesto alegre la ojiazul mientras veía la arena como el pesado hyuga

-ahhh...-fue lo único que pudo decir la confundida frente de../peli rosada

-'ja, naruto tú mismo le dijiste que le arias ver su suerte no es así' otooto- pensó alegre la peli castaña con 2 bollos en la cabeza

-'ese baka le dijimos que no usara ninguna de esas habilidades en su primera pelea'-pensó la misteriosa chica de ojos violáceos

=palco de jounins=

-como es posible que ese inútil tenca tal habilidad-…-debe de estar usando algún truco ese demonio-…-que fuerza tiene-…-como aprendió el Fukashi-sei-

-'donde estuviste gaki'-pensó la invocadora de serpiente viendo como humillaba al hyuga

-'naruto esas habilidades son de tu ma…'-pensaba felizmente y algo sorprendida la azabache

=palco de participantes=

-pero como demonios izo eso-pregunto/grito asombrado el castaño con piyama de gato negro

-que problemático eres naruto-dijo alegré pero aburrido el nara viendo la Azaña del rubio

-mmm..., que extraño, que habrá sido ese brillo –dijo/susurro el abúrame quien no dejaba de ver la pelea

-'espero que no intervenga con nuestro plan'-pensó alarmada mente la rubia se zuna

-'sin duda su clan será una gran adquisición para zuna'-pensó el pelirrojo con un ligero sonrojo mientras veía la humillación del hyuga

=calco del hokage=

Se podía ver al hokage con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de alivio, mientras que su invitado el "kazekage" cualquiera juraría que tenía una cara de asombro por no decir de miedo

-'naruto es un alivio saber que mis sospecha fueron correctas, solo me pregunto que intentara el consejo sibil, al por fin enterarse de tus orígenes'-

-'eso Gaki echara todo a perder, tendré que hacer unas modificaciones'-pensó alarmado el "kasekage"

=de regreso en la arena=

Neji al enderezarse vio como el kunai que había lanzado era lanzado hacia arriba un y otra vez como si alguien jugara malabares con el

-no te sorprendas neji, y tampoco intentes entenderlo-dijo la voz de naruto frente a el

-como, como es posible que alguien como tu haiga mejorado tanto, en tan solo un mes esto no puede ser real, tu destino es perder, nadie puede ir en contra del destino-dijo neji un poco alterado quien apretaba sus puños de impotencia

-destino, destino, destino, es de único de que hablas, pero tú mismo vas en contra de tu propio destino, tu dijiste que el deber de la rama secundaria era servir y proteger a la primera pero lastimaste a tu prima solo por tu arrogancia y tu estúpido destino-dijo naruto mientras frente a neji un ligero resplandor negro se hacía presente y dejaba ver al rubio con una cara seria mientras seguía jugando con el kunai

-tu no lo entenderías no tienes familia o un clan no sabes lo difícil que es cargar una marca por haber nacido en el lugar y momento equivocado-dijo neji mientras posaba su mano en su frente solo para después ponerse en posición de combate

-jajajajaja, lo ciento es que te quejas por una marca tan simple como la te pusieron, en esta vida hay marcas más pesadas y dolorosas que la tuya, aquella que solo te marca como una amenas para todos los que te rodean-dijo tristemente naruto mientras posaba una mano en su estómago, confundiendo al hyuga -talvez no lo sepas pero el existe en este mundo 9 personas que cargamos esa marca, una marca que te puede llevar a la locura y soledad, al odio, ese debería de ser su destino por haber sido marcados con ella pero yo me reusó a aceptar ese destino, yo lo cambiare ese destino y el de todo aquel que conozca ese dolor como tu neji-dijo mientras se ponía en una extraña posición de pelea (de boxeo)-si crees que es imposible derrótame-dijo mientras era cubierto por una destello azulina en todo su cuerpo

Neji al pudo ver con su byakugan como sus conductos de chakra se volvían visibles, pero extrañamente los ojos de naruto se ponían rojos para después pasar a unos verdes de manchas amarillas de pupila rasgada como la de un lagarto

-'prepárate neji te liberare de esa maldición y toda la rama secundaria, aunque me cueste volverme hokage'-pensó determinadamente naruto

Nadie se atrevía a hablar en el estadio por lo recién dicho por los participante, una corriente de aire soplo moviendo los cabellos de los genins y ocasionando que una hoja de uno de los árboles soltara una hoja que fue jalada por el viento yendo a dar justo en medio de neji y naruto, pero cuando esta cayó al suelo estos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro

Continuara…

Bien aquí está la segunda parte de este fic, como ven hay un poco de tención en el ambiente y nuevos secretos que alo mejor se resuelvan en el siguiente cap, o talvez no

Por ahora sabemos que hay algo mal en la mente del pelirrojo de zuna y un cambio en el plan del pedófilo que diga a la serpiente traidora de konoha

Bueno intentare actualizar más seguido este y mis demás fics, Al menos cada semana o 2 ya o dejare que pasen más de 5 meses


	3. Cap 2 el rugido prehistórico parte 2

N/A; para aclarar no es nada en contra de la serie de dino king pero me es difícil poner pensar en dinosaurios comunes y he decidido poner otra clase de dinosaurios

TEIET; gracias

Vulkaskull; gracias y espero que tan siquiera les agrade

DarkKayser; bueno es dino King pero es igual es igual, no te preocupes, bueno si esa era la idea pero por la limitación de poder que originalmente tienen en esa serie tome personajes de otras partes ([tosido]digimon [tosido]pokemon[tosido]) y espero que sea de tu agrado

Nota aclaratoria; ni naruto ni dino king me pertenecen, bueno eso es obio ya que yo sería rico jajajajajaj

Capítulo 2; el rugido prehistórico parte 2

Neji al enderezarse vio como el kunai que había lanzado era lanzado hacia arriba un y otra vez como si alguien jugara malabares con el

-no te sorprendas neji, y tampoco intentes entenderlo-dijo la voz de naruto frente a el

-como, como es posible que alguien como tu tenca tales habilidades y mejorado tanto, en tan solo un mes esto no puede ser real, tu destino es perder, nadie puede ir en contra del destino-dijo neji un poco alterado quien apretaba sus puños de impotencia

-destino, destino, destino, es de único de que hablas, pero tú mismo vas en contra de tu propio destino, tu dijiste que el deber de la rama secundaria era servir y proteger a la primera pero casi matas a tu prima solo por tu arrogancia y tu estúpido destino-dijo naruto mientras frente a neji un ligero resplandor negro se hacía presente y dejaba ver al rubio con una cara seria mientras seguía jugando con el kunai

-tu no lo entenderías no tienes familia o un clan no sabes lo difícil que es cargar una marca por haber nacido en el lugar y momento equivocado-dijo neji mientras posaba su mano en su frente solo para después ponerse en posición de combate de su clan listo para hacerlo callar

-jajajajaja-rio burlonamente el rubio desconcertando a la seria audiencia y enojando hyuga-lo ciento es que te quejas por una marca tan simple como la te pusieron, en esta vida hay marcas más pesadas y dolorosas que la tuya, aquella que solo te marca como una amenas para todos los que te rodean y te importan-dijo tristemente naruto mientras posaba una mano en su estómago, confundiendo al hyuga-talvez no lo sepas pero existe en este mundo 9 personas que cargamos ese tipo de marca, una marca que te puede llevar a la locura y soledad, al odio, ese debería de ser su destino por haber sido marcados con ella pero yo me reusó a aceptar ese destino, yo lo cambiare ese destino y el de todo aquel que conozca un dolor similar, como tu neji-dijo mientras se ponía en una extraña posición de pelea (de boxeo)-si crees que me es imposible derrotarte te mostrare que te equivocas-dijo mientras era cubierto por una destello azulina en todo su cuerpo

Neji al ver con su byakugan como sus conductos de chakra de naruto se volvían visibles completamente, pero extrañamente los ojos de naruto se ponían rojos para después pasar a unos verdes de manchas amarillas de pupila rasgada como la de un lagarto

-'prepárate neji te liberare de esa maldición y a toda la rama secundaria, aunque me cueste volverme hokage'-pensó determinadamente naruto

Nadie se atrevía a hablar en el estadio por lo recién dicho por los participante, una corriente de aire soplo moviendo los cabellos de los genins y ocasionando que una hoja de uno de los árboles soltara una hoja que fue jalada por el viento yendo a dar justo en medio de neji y naruto, pero cuando esta cayó al suelo estos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro

-'que extraño antes parecía que tenía una armadura pero ahora no, abra sido esa extraña aura'/toma esto Hakke Rokujūyon Shō -pensaba el joven hyuga mientras lanzaba su técnica, pero al lograr golpearlo este desaparición en un puf de humo-'pero que, era un clon'/donde estas, muéstrate cobarde-gritaba confundido ya que no lograba ver al rubio con su byakugan

-pero si estoy aquí atrás/adelante/a tu derecha/izquierda-dijo/dijeron varias boses, mientras neji lograba ver a los clones del rubio rodeándole pero el último grito lo sorprendió-y SOBRE-dijo este último que estaba sobre él, mientras posaba sus manos extendidas hacia el frente/abajo, una mano sobre otra como si simularan una fauces igual que los otros clones

-que-dijo sorprendido el hyuga viendo como el rubio se encontraba sobre este

=con los espectadores=

La audiencia presente esta igual de sorprendida que el hyuga, la mayoría de los aldeanos temblaban de miedo ya que temían una represaría del rubio, por todo el maltrato que le habían dado en el pasado

-en que momento creo los clones no vi hacer ninguna posición de manos de naruto-dijo la peli rosa asombrada por la pelea

-talvez esta tan acostumbrada a ella que los creo sin sellos-dijo la rubia yamanaka mirando la pelea con una sonrisa de alegría

-eso es imposible, esa técnica es clase A solo un kage seria capas de algo así-dijo eufórica la frente de… digo la peli rosa

-'en eso tienes razón frente sota, mi querido ototo_kun demuéstrales de lo que esta echo a toda esta bola de bakas'-pensó alegre la joven castaña de bollos en la cabeza

-'y allí va, otra vez está ocupando otra técnica que le enseñamos, bueno supongo que con esa bastara'-se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja viendo la expresión de todo el publico

=palco de los jounins=

Con los jounins las expresiones de sorpresa no se pudieron ocultar ya que muchos no creían lo que veían

-como es posible esa habilidad, esa técnica es de...-decía asombra y nostálgica la kunoichi de cabellos ondulados y ojos rojos al ver la técnica que realizaría el rubio

-ese es un jutsu katon clase A-dijo la domadora de serpientes viendo como el latoso 'gaki' mostraba una gran destreza

-'cómo es posible que naruto conozca esa técnica, ni siquiera yo la podido hacer'-pensaba celoso un jounin moreno que se encontraba fumando

-si mal no recuerdo esa técnica ni siquiera los uchiha eran capases de hacerla-dijo otro jounin

=en la arena=

Naruto que seguía en el aire lanzo su ataque, en medio de sus palmas se empesaba a formar una bola de fuego (N/A; imagínense el kame kame ha de goku pero echo de fuego) para después lanzar una gran oleada de fuego- _Senshijidaino kazan ROAR_ (RUGIDO PREHISTÓRICO VOLCÁNICO)-grito el rubio mientras los clones lo imitaban y la enorme ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia el hyuga

La audiencia estaba muda ya que el hyuga avía sido quemado vivo frente a sus ojos o al menos eso pensaban, los clones desaparecieron y el rubio que cayó al suelo, justo de frente a la ardiente hoguera

-valla lograste esquivarlo, bueno supongo que necesito mejorar mi velocidad al lanzar ese ataque-dijo a la nada el rubio mientras de la tierra salía el hyuga

-co..cómo pudiste hacer esa técnica tú no eres afín al katon-dijo neji quien estaba saliendo de la tierra muy cansado, y con un brazo quemado

-umm... de que hablas ese siempre fui afín al katon-dijo como si nada el rubio mientras se acercaba al hyuga que estaba de rodillas respirando cansadamente

-como aprendiste esa técnica, jamás avía escuchado de algo parecido, tu no deberías ser capaz de algo así-grito enojado el castaño mientras intentaba moverse pero le era imposible, mientras veía como naruto se detenía frente a el

-simple solo la conocen los de mí...-dijo mientras el rubio se ponía a la altura del hyuga, mientras colocaba sus dedos índice y medio en la frente del hyuga- clan-dijo esto último en un susurro mientras la sonrisa del rubio desapareció-fractura de sello-con esas simples palabras el hyuga sintió como si cientos de cortes fueran hechos en sus ojos y en todo su cuerpo

Se podía ver el sello del pájaro enjaulado del hyuga y como si estuviera en un cristal se cuarteara y se fragmentara en cientos de fragmentos

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito neji antes de caer inconsciente mientras Genma al ver esto se acercó al inconsciente hyuga y veía como naruto se retiraba del lugar solo para voltearse y darle una sonrisa cómplice solo para seguir

-'ese Fūinjutsu destruyo el sello del hyuga, la única persona con esa capacidad era…'-pensaba seriamente el junin solo para reaccionar-hyuga neji no puede continuar el ganador es uzumaki naruto- dijo rapidamente indicando el ganador de la contienda, indicaba a los médicos que se llevaran al hyuga

El público estaba mudo nadie creía lo que había visto, incluso los compañeros del rubio no creía lo que vieron el prodigio de los hyuga avía sido derrotado por el bufón de los novatos

=en el publico=

Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, hasta que se oyó un grito entre la audiencia

-SÍ, ASÍ SE HACE NARU_KUN YAJUUUUUU!-grito alegre la pelirroja de 2 coletas altas-'maldita sea te dijimos que no usaras técnicas que te hayamos enseñado'-pensó enojada

-'naru_kun, Naru_kun…, como se atreve esa jitomate con patas hablarle con tanta confianza a mi Naru_kun'-pensó indignada cierta yamanaka que veía enojada a la pelirroja

-'quien será esa chica, le grito a mi ototo, parece que se conocen, mmm… solo espero que no le rompa el corazón a mi ototo, porque no dejare que siga viva'-pensó amenazadoramente la castaña amante de las armas

=con naruto=

Naruto se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras que daban al palco de los participantes, su mirada mostraba una seriedad pero su sonrisa denotaba felicidad, al oír el grito de "ella" solo pudo sonreír más

-'baya creo que realmente exagere con neji… naa yo le dije que rompería ese sello, pero cuando este frente a ellos me regañaran'/jijijijiji- pensó alegre mientras reía traviesamente, mientras su mirada parecía nostálgica-'no puedo creer que solo paso un mes…, me pareció toda una vida'-

=flas back=

Se podía ver en el acantilado a un rubio caer desesperado intentando aferrarse a la rocosa y puntiaguda pared, pero este solo se lastimaba, al ver como la superficie se volvía una franja lejana apretó sus puños e instintivamente hizo el patrón de sellos para invocar pero el resultado fue realmente sorprendente…

Debajo de él se formó una capa de humo y este pudo sentir la piel de un animal pero la cortina de humo no era muy grande, al despejarse el humo logra ver lo que invoco pero este no era un sapo, su piel era de escamas moradas muy finas, garras afiladas con un hocico largo lleno de colmillo, su cabeza tenía 2 picos en sus brazos se extendían unas largas y membranosas alas, con una cola que terminaba en una punta en flecha

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía o lo que estaba sintiendo ya que él estaba en la espalda de aquel ser mientras este aleteaba manteniendo el vuelo, desde muy pequeño le llamaban la atención estos ancestrales seres incluso de los aburridos museos que mostraban a estos seres extintos, extintos? si lo estaban como era que estaba sobre su espalda o mejor dicho porque estaba en su espalda?, se suponía que tenía que invocar a un sapo y no a este extinto ser aunque tenía que admitir que este era muy distinto a los huesos de los museos

Este se volteó a verlo lo cual causo que un sudor frio bajara por la espalda del rubio ya que tenía entendido que muchos de estos seres eran carnívoros, pero en la expresión seria del ser vio algo muy extraño…, este le sonreía, le sonreía amigablemente asta incluso podía decir que maternalmente, rápidamente este contrajo sus alas y se dejó caer en picada ocasionando que naruto gritara mientras se aferraba a su espalda usando mucho más chakra de lo habitual lo cual ocasiono que el alado ser fuera más rápido sin darse cuenta de ello el rubio

Ya estando muy cerca del fondo, logro ver un gran rio de aguas salvajes (rápidos) y antes de que chocaran con este abrió sus alas logrando estabilizarse y volar sobre el rio mientras con la punta de una ala tocaba el agua mientras esquivaba las formaciones rocosas que aparecían frente a ellos naruto se balanceaba con la criatura como si fuera muy común hacerlo

Rápidamente voló hacia riba mientras naruto reía al sentir la brisa golpeándole la cara, este al salir de la fosa la luz del sol lo segó temporalmente pero al recuperar la visión logro ver toda la aldea incluso el frondoso bosque que rodeaba a esta

La criatura dejo escapar un fuerte rugido lo cual asusto al rubio pero el ser fijo su visa sobre el mientras le reglaba otra sonrisa, lo cual hizo sentir bien al rubio, el alado ser empezó a elevarse y logrando encontrar una corriente de aire este se mantuvo en vuelo mientras naruto veía incluso el horizonte frente a él, pero rápidamente la criatura se dejó caer nuevamente asustando al rubio

Empezó a aletear mientras bajaba la velocidad de la caída acercándose a un árbol para posarse en la punta de este, naruto al ver la oportunidad dio un salto listo para alejarse por miedo a ser comido pero este al tocar el suelo sintió como algo le caía enzima obligándolo a estar pecho tierra, al ver que era vio como la criatura estaba sobre el como si fuera su huevo o nido, esta acerco su hocico a la cabeza del rubio que muerto de miedo intentaba zafarse de su cruel muerte pero se detuvo al sentir como la criatura le pasaba la lengua por la cara como si se la estuviera limpiando o lo estuviera probando lo cual volvió a forcejear pero al sentir como este se bajaba de él detuvo su acción, este lo agarró con su hocico por el cuello de la chamara para ponerlo de pie solo para volverle pasar la lengua por toda la cara

Y como si nada más pudiera sorprender al rubio este hablo

-Pero mira nada más, por fin hiciste la invocación-dijo el reptilito ser con una bella y delgada voz femenina, con un ligero tono maternal-eres muy pequeño para tu edad, estas comiendo bien, comes suficiente proteínas o eres como ella y solo te gusta comer ramen, valla te pareces a tu madre espetó los ojos y el cabello esos son de tu padre-dijo alegre mientras lo revisaba con la vista mientras caminaba alrededor de él, pero al oír lo último sobre sus padres este no pudo asombrarse y decidió pregunta

-espera tu conociste a mis padres-pregunto este es shock solo para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la criatura alada-entonces tú me puedes decir quiénes eran y que les paso-pregunto desesperado el rubio esperando alguna respuesta

-hablas como si no supieras quienes fuero-dijo algo desconcertada la vestía alada, mientras veía la expresión seria del rubio-espera no te dijeron nada-pregunto extrañada pues pensaba que el rubio ya sabía la verdad, persa oír un no por parte del rubio esta soltó un fuerte graznido de enojo ocasionando que el rubio se callera

Rápidamente levanto vuelo la supuesta criatura prehistórico el rubio vio como está estando en el aire se lanzó sobre el rubio asustándolo pero antes que se quitara de la trayectoria de este ser lo apreso con una de sus pata y se lo llevo, mientras este gritaba aterrado

Después de un rato de incomodo vuelo el rubio vio aparecer una cortina de la nada y nublarle la vista, pero a esta cuando se despejo vio como el cielo azul ahora era color naranja y extrañamente era mas caluroso

=fin flash back=

Al llegar al palco vio como los demás participantes lo veían asombrados sobre todo los de konoha pero le llamo más la atención los participantes de zuna

-'con que ese es el jinchuriki de zuna, tenían razón tendré que usar esa técnica'-pensaba analíticamente el rubio mientras veía como el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima

-'sin duda será divertido torturarlo y volver renacer el clan uzumaki en zuna'-pensaba el pelirrojo (?)

Continuara…

Bien aquí la nueva entrega por si las dudas a mí no me gusta el yaoi bueno no tanto que lo odie ya que yo prefiero el yuri perdón por los que aman ese género pero bueno asi que creo que se pueden imaginar por donde va lo de gaara (espero)

Bien dejen sus comentarios y les deseo felices fiestas de todo santos o Halloween según el caso

Tsugi no jikan made


	4. Cap 3 el rugido prehistórico parte 3

N/A; para aclarar no es nada en contra de la serie de dino king pero me es difícil poder pensar en dinosaurios comunes y he decidido poner otra clase de dinosaurios

Nota aclaratoria; ni naruto ni dino king me pertenecen, bueno eso es obio ya que yo sería rico jajajajajaj

Capítulo 3; el rugido prehistórico parte 3 f

Anteriormente en Mega Jurassic…

Al llegar al palco vio como los demás participantes lo veían asombrados sobre todo los de konoha pero le llamo más la atención los participantes de zuna

-'con que ese es el jinchuriki de zuna, tenían razón tendré que usar esa técnica'-pensaba analíticamente el rubio mientras veía como el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima

-'sin duda será divertido torturarlo y volver renacer el clan uzumaki en zuna'-pensaba "el" pelirrojo

Continuamos…

Después de la asombrosa/extraña batalla y sacar al inconsciente Neji, la enorme con función continuaron con las peleas

Nuestro protagonista que estaba recargado en el barandal junto con sus compañeros que lo veían como si tuviera dos cabezas

-saben es de mala educación ver así a las personas-dijo naruto sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros, sorprendiendo a estos ya que en ningún momento se volteó a verlos, pero saliendo del asombro Shikamaku hablo

-y dime dónde, estuviste durando todo este mes-pregunto con su habitual tono aburrido-viejo sabes cómo se puso mi madre al saber que desapareciste, y no solo la mía, la de Chōji, la de kiba, la de ino sobretodo ino estaba de neurótica junto con kurenai_sensei -dijo pálido al recordar lo sucedido

=flash back=

En la oficina del hokage se podía ver a tres clones de este haciendo el papeleo, mientras el original que estaba en el sillón de su oficina tomando un poco de te mientras agradecía la idea que le había dado su nieto adoptivo fue realmente útil

-'he de admitir que naruto a pesar de sus travesuras es muy listo, a mi jamás se me hubiera ocurrido ocupar el Kage Bunshin para realizar este trabajo'-pensaba alegre-aunque me preocupa donde este he de admitir que se siente bien descansar de sus bromas, y como kurenai vino ayer por información de la ubicación de naruto, hoy puedo asegurar que será un día muy tranquilo-dijo relajamente el anciano kage dándole un sorbo a su te…

-¡HIRUZENNN!-un grito y un fuerte portazo ocasiono que el viejo hokage escupiera su te cómicamente mientras los clones más listos desaparecieron del lugar tras una cortina de humo

Sarutobi al recuperarse del susto y mirar hacia el frente solo pudo ver varias siluetas femeninas cubiertas por un aura de violeta que hacía imposible verlas a excepción de sus ojos que brillaban con rojo semáforo, ocasionando que el viejo kage tragara seco mientras perdía su color, tras unos sonidos de golpes y caídas y extrañamente que la torre se retorciera al ritmo de los golpes…

-y puedo preguntar por qué fue eso-decía un danzo que diga un vendado sarutobi, que seguía vendándose las lastimadas ocasionadas por el grupo de mujeres que seguía frente a el

-te parece poco que el cachorro de mi amiga desapareciera y que tú ni siquiera mandes un grupo de rastreadores a buscarlo-grito una mujer de alborotado cabello castaño con 2 colmillos rojos pintados en su rostro

-o que te de gusto el que hijo de nuestra amiga haiga sido secuestrado-grito una que de las féminas del grupo, para ser más exactos tenía una masa corporal mayo (mucho mayor) que las demás

-no permitiré que mi futuro nuero, sea usado por otra aldea, mi princesa quedaría desecha-decía la dueña de cierta florería

-pues lo ciento por tu princesa ya que naruto, será el esposo de mi hija-dijo burlona la matriarca Inuzuka-'y será mi juguete personal, en tu cara tomate, me quitaste a minato pero tendré a su hijo y me asegurare que sea un buen amante'-pensaba perversamente la mujer pero esta salió de sus pensamientos por un coscorrón-y eso porque fue yoshino-pregunto indignada mientras volteaba ver a la nombrada que tenía todavía su puño levantado

-por tus pensamientos impropios con un menor de edad e hijo de nuestra amiga-dijo indignada la nara-y por cierto tsume límpiate la baba y esa sangre de tu nariz-volvía a reprender a la inuzuka quien con mucha pena se empezaba a limpiar-bien sarutobi explícanos porque no as echó nada por la desaparición de naruto-pregunto ahorra hablándole al kage que volvía a temblar de miedo

Pero antes de que Sartori contestara la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a una chica de cabellos ondulados y ojos rojos quien atravesó, empujo y aventó a las mujeres frente del hokage, y antes que la deprendieran hablo

-hokage_sama, usted me mintió, no hay ni ha habido ningún contrato de esa especie en la aldea-dijo la joven mientras ponía frente al hokage un pergamino con muchos nombres de clanes e sus invocaciones, confundiendo a las mujeres presentes

-por casualidad kurenai esa invocación tiene que ver con la desaparición de naruto, y este era alada y reptilico-pregunto una mujer que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, quien ocupaba una larga gabardina gris con unos lentes negros que evitaban ver sus ojos y su cabello era lacio y suelto-mientras la chica afirmaba con la cabeza-ya veo en ese caso me disculpo hokage_sama, con su permiso-dijo esta y tras una reverencia salió de la oficina-'conque es tu invocación, sin duda cuando aparezca naruto todos sabrán la verdad'-pensaba alegre, pero con las demás

-ahora mocosa nos dirás de que invocación hablas-dijo la izunuka quien agarraba a la azabache por los hombros y la empezaba a sacudir

-algo me dice que en un mes tendré más papeleo-dijo como si nada mientras encendía su amada pipa

=fin flash back=

En la arena en donde dosu y gaara peleaban o más bien dicho el último mencionado masacraba al genin de oto, mientras los participantes de konoha seguían platicando mientras veían la pelea/a masacre

-dime naruto tu desaparición tiene que ver algo con esa extraña criatura que apareció sobre volando la aldea-dijo el aburame

-talvez jijiji-dijo alegre mente mientras se volteaba a verlos con los ojos serrados

-y me imagino que las técnicas que usaste son de esa invocación-preguntaba el nara analizando la información y usando la lógica

-solo las primeras ya que las últimas son de mi clan-dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos

=en la arena=

En la arena se podía ver como en medio avía una mancha rojiza y en el centro de esta un cuerpo inerte del genin de oto

-el ganador es gaara-dijo fríamente Genma quien veía con asombre y enojo al genin de zuna ya que este le avía indicado antes que se detuviera pero este uso su Sabaku Kyū (ataúd de arena) contra el genin de oto

=en el palco de participantes=

-ese chico es peligroso, y un fastidio-decía el nara quien vio la última técnica del pelirrojo

-cierto bueno creo que me toca a mí-dijo shino pero de repente un grito lo detuvo

-renuncio-gritaba el genin vestido de gato asombrando a los habitantes de la aldea

-Kankuro pierde por abandono y el ganador es shino aburame, por lo tanto seguiremos con la siguiente pelea, entre nara shikamaru y Sabaku no temari–decía genma mientras los mencionados bajaban

-Dime naruto, esa invocación, la de hace un mes era un tipo de dragon-preguntaba interesado el aburame

Naruto se puso serio y lo miro fijamente, sorprendiendo y asustando el aburame ya que su amigo jamás lo había visto así-como crees Shino ese era un dinosaurio-dijo alegre confundiendo al genin

-'esa… esa sonrisa es… es auténtica, jamás lo había sonreír así generalmente fingía su sonrisa'-pensaba alegre por lo que veía, pero a la vez se sentía confundido

Naruto volteo a ver la pelea del nara pero su atención se distrajo al ver volar un pájaro recordándole lo vivido hace un mes

=flash back=

La enorme bestia volaba alrededor de la aldea analizándola, la expresión neutral cambio a una de enojo lo cual fue notado por su pasajero rubio, quien a pesar de que en un principio tenía miedo por su bienestar pero debía de admitir que estar con esta alada criatura era alegable y debía de aceptar que no le molestaba volar

-'no puedo creer que este lugar se corrompiera tanto, pero lo que más me sorprende es el miedo y odio que se siente y toda esta hostilidad está dirigida a la cría de ellos'-pensaba triste mientras sin notarlo una pequeña lagrima escapo por la comisura de su ojo y cayó en el rostro del rubio

-ha, disculpa te sientes bien-pregunto el rubio mientras veía como la enorme criatura lo miraba y esta rápidamente desviaba la vista

-claro que estoy bien solo se me metió algo en el ojo-dijo rápidamente mientras veía hacia el frente ignorando al rubio

-mmm…, y a donde me llevas-volvía a preguntar el rubio esperando una respuesta pero la criatura no respondía-o al menos dime tu nombre-volvía a preguntar ligeramente enfadado por ser ignorado-al menos dime que eres, se suponía que tenía que invocar a un sapo no a ti seas lo que seas, además me dijiste que conocías quien era mi madre por favor dímelo-volvía a decir enojado pero lo último lo dijo más como suplica que reclamo 

-te lo explicare después, sujétate fuerte-dijo la enorme bestia mientras esta aumentaba la velocidad y se lanzaba en picada hacia la aldea, haciendo que el rubio gritara al ver como el suelo se acercaba serrando los ojos por el miedo, pero tras una explosión de humo desaparecieron justo antes que tocaran el suelo

Naruto al abrir no sentir el impacto abrió lentamente los ojos mientras veía como un enorme valle con una jungla se habría frente a él, era bañado por una amarillenta luz y hacia demasiado calor pero lo que le llamaba más la atención fue que no veía ningún edificio, solo veía una espesa selva y de entre los arbolar enormes seres sobresalían de este, estos algos tenían cuernos o enormes protuberancias pero tenían algo en común todos eran reptiles y no cualquier tipo de reptil, ya que estos eran su fascinación, en un susurro lo dijo y veía a la criatura que montaba-dinosaurios-

=fin flash back=

Sin darse cuenta lo último de su recuerdo lo murmuro, sorprendiendo al aburame y al nara que apenas había entrado al paco tras rendirse durante su pelea

-acaso dijo…-dijo shikamaru

-eso explica, el entrenamiento con mi madre-dijo el aburame confundiendo aún más al nara

Continuara…

Siguiente capítulo;… mi entrenamiento, inicia la invacion

Gracias por leer

Tsugi no jikan made


End file.
